The Shadow Bladers
by ZoidBlade
Summary: Melissa, Jonathan, Jordan and Brandon are back execpt in a beyblade team!!
1. The Blade Blazers!

Chapter 1: The Blade Blazers  
  
"Now get in your battle positions!" said A.J. Topper to the two beybladers.  
  
A girl with black hair raised her arms high in the air, holding her E-Z launcher and her beyblade.  
  
"3..2..1.. Let it Rip!"  
  
She brang down her hands at the speed at light and launched her beyblade.  
  
"Come on Melissa!!" cried Jordan, her teamate and cousin, from the bench.  
  
"And the Blade Blazers win the third round!" said A.J. Topper.  
  
The Blade Blazers left the staduim and went to their hotel room.  
  
  
"That was an easy battle, compared to a couple of others we've had," said Brandon. Brandon is a 8 year old boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue nike sweater with blue splash pants.  
  
"Yea, well, I don't know how they made it in the tournament. They weren't just easy they we rediculously easy. They shouldn't have the privilage to blade in the tournaments," said Melissa. She has long black haired girl with brown eyes. She is 11 years old and the oldest of the group. She wore a blue windbreaker with a blue t-shirt under it and splash pants.  
  
"Well, I don't think you should go that far. They weren't that easy, were they?" said Jordan.Jordan has black hair and looks almost bald. He is 9 years old and wears a blue tank top and blue track pants.  
  
"How would you know? You didn't even battle them," snapped Melissa.  
  
"Well.. I.. Umm..." stummbled Jordan.  
  
"See!" said Melissa.  
  
"Who's our next battle with, Jonathan?" asked Brandon.  
  
"The White Tigers," said Jonathan. Jonathan is the team captian. He is 10 years old with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black sweater, which to much to big for him, and black track pants.  
  
"You're not serious! We are going to battle cerelebrities!" cheered Jordan.  
  
"Finally, a decent battle," said Melissa.  
  
"This is going to be a tough battle for all of us. Their line-up is odvious. First Gary with his bit beast Galzeey. Then they'll have Mariah and her bit Galux. And last, Team Captian Lee with Galeon. We have to match our strenghs and weakness with them," said Jordan.  
  
"Melissa knows how to pair us up. What do you say Melissa?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"Jordan first, followed by Jonathan, then me," said Melissa.  
  
"By the way, what about Ryan and the other Brandon? They are part of the team too you know," said Jordan.  
  
"And Laura. There's so many of us," said Jonathan.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we won't need them," said Melissa. "If certain circumstances appear, they will be called on. We are just fine."  
  
"We have been on a winning streak lately. I think we should go by Melissa's line-up for now," said Jonathan.  
  
"Okay, but how will my Draciel beat up Galzeey, and Jonathan's Driger beat up Galux?" asked Brandon.  
  
"Galzeey is a bit beast who likes to attack, so we use a defensive style blade to beat it. Then, Galux and Driger are similar to eachother, but Driger is over all stronger than Galux. Also, Jonathan is the only one I can trust with winning if Jordan backfires, which is a likely thing," said Melissa.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at this comment.  
  
"And It's no surprise why you are chosen to battle Lee. Your Dranzer can beat anything! For all care, you just win the battle," said Jordan.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"E-mail. Who's it from?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"Hey! It's from the others!" Jordan clicked on the e-mail. He read it outloud.  
  
"Hey guys! We just saw your latest victory on T.V. All of us thought it was so cool. Especailly Melissa's finish. By the way, Jason and Kati want to know if they can battle. Although, with Melissa's attitude, they kind of doubt they will have a chance.Everyone's cheering you on!"  
  
"That's right! They aren't getting a chance!" said Melissa.  
  
"Come on! It's 10:00 pm. Let's get some shut eye!" said Jordan.  
  
Melissa slept with Jonathan, and Jordan slept with Melissa's brother Brandon. They are all cousins.  
  
  
"Welcome to the CanaDome in Toronto, Canada! Our next match is the White Tigers VS. the Blade Blazers! The Blade Blazers have a home advantage! All the members live about 1 hour away from the city and their families and other teamates are cheering them on! For the White Tigers, they are quite far away from where they live! Will they win, or will they lose!" said Brad Best.  
  
"Our first match is Jordan from the Blade Blazers and Gary from the White Tigers," said D.J. Jazzman.  
  
"Told ya they'd use Gary first," siad Melissa.  
  
"Now Jordan of the Blade Blazers may be quite young for beyblading, but don't underestimate him with the bit power of Draciel!"  
  
"Gary uses more of an attack style beyblade, and seems to be quite nice when not blading. Although, his bit beast Galzeey is no pushover!"  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!!!!"  
  
"Draciel! Defensive Monuvers!" said Jordan.  
  
"Galzeey attack!" said Gary.  
  
Galzeey hit Draciel, but Draciel didn't flinch from the attack. Draciel switched to attack mode.  
  
"Draciel! Take him out!" said Jordan.  
  
Nothing happened. Jordan's blade began to wobble. It stopped.  
  
"The winner is Gary of the White Tigers!"  
  
'Jonathan is up next. If he loses, he's so going to get it,' thought Melissa.  
  
"The next round is Team Captian Jonathan of the Blade Blazers and Mariah of the White Tigers!"  
  
"Team captian Jonathan is an amazing blader, that is reliable at winning his match. Driger, his bit beast, is no pussy cat! And watch out for his Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
"Mariah of the White Tigers is not just any girl, but one of the top female bladers in all of the world, mainly because not many girls make it this far. Her bit beast Galux can cut your beyblade into pieces!"  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!!"  
  
Driger circled around the dish in amazing speed. Galux tried to turn him into pieces, but failed everytime.  
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw!"  
  
Driger hit Galux, but it didn't do much.  
  
"Galux! Try another scratch attack!"   
  
Driger dodged it.  
  
"Driger! Let's use the new attack! Blazing Tiger Fang!"  
  
Driger flew up into the air. It came down quickly, and when it hit Galux, the beyblade shattered.  
  
"No way! Galux!" cried Mariah.  
  
"Pathetic," said Melissa to herself.  
  
"The winner is Joanthan of the Blade Blazers! The next match is Melissa of the Blade Blazers, and Lee of the White Tigers! But before we get to it, we are taking an half-an-hour break! The food stands are now open!"  
  
"Stay right here! All of you!" said Melissa.  
  
"Why? I'm hungry!" said Brandon.  
  
"You're always hungry!" said Jordan.  
  
"Half-an-hour isn't a lot of time. We're going to stay here," said Melissa.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
Melissa turned around, and gasped at the sight.  
  
'It's them' thought Melissa. 


	2. Joining Forces!

Chapter 2: Joining Forces  
  
'It's them. It's really them,' thought Melissa.  
  
A blue haired boy, about 16, was trying to talk to them.  
  
"You're the Blade Blazers, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, that's us," said Jonathan.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"I'll be right back. Jonathan!" said Melissa and practically dragged him to a far away corner.  
  
"Hey what was that for!" said Jonathan angrily.  
  
"Do you know who those people are?" asked Melissa.  
  
"No. Do you?" said Jonathan.  
  
"They are.. they are the Bladebreakers!!" said Melissa quickly.  
  
"No way! You can't be.. I mean.. they must be.. Wait a minute! Those people are the Bladebreakers!" said Jonathan.  
  
Melissa nodded her head.  
  
"What would they want with us though?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"Let's go find out," said Melissa.  
  
They joined the Bladebreakers and the rest of the Blade Blazers.  
  
"Now that you have returned. We'll make a little introduction," said a boy with black hair.  
  
"There really isn't no need for that,Ray," said Melissa.  
  
"She's good," said a blonde haired boy to another blue haired boy wearing a cap.  
  
"Ray? Isn't that from the.. from the.."  
  
Brandon gasped.  
  
"Bladebreakers! Can I have your autograph!?"said Brandon.  
  
"Yea sure," replied Ray.  
  
While Brandon was getting Ray's autograph. Max came to talk to them.  
  
"There is a new team in the BBA. They almost beat us once, and we need your help to beat them. We've heard rumors that they are trying to take out the BBA. That's where you come in. You're friends with this team. Well, one of you is. That one over there," said Max pointing to Melissa.  
  
"Me? Who is on the team?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Some boys. One of them is named..what was it again?"said Tyson.  
  
"Their names were Christian, Justin, Mark and Stephan or his nickname is 'Big Stephan'" said Kenny.  
  
"Oh. I know them. All of them don't like me," siad Melissa."And I don't like them either."  
  
"What's making them so strong?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"More importantly, what are they doing in the BBA?" said Melissa.  
  
"I'm not sure about any of those questions. Well, none of us are. All we know is that they are using storng artifical bit beasts," said Ray.  
  
"Artifical? So they made their bit beasts?" said Jordan.  
  
"Yea. I've heard of it. They take the DNA of real animal and make it into a bit. They just give a name and put it on a blade. Unlike us, we have real bit beasts," siad Melissa.  
  
"Hold up! If I have Dragoon, how can Tyson have Dragoon also?" asked Brandon.  
  
"I've never told you guys this, but our bit beasts are pretty similar to the Bladebreakers'. Kai, do you mind helping me out?" said Melissa.  
  
"Whatever," he said taking out his beyblade.  
  
They both lauched there beyblades on the floor.  
  
"Now call out your bit," said Melissa to Kai.  
  
Out of Melissa's blade came out a blue phoenix, and out of Kai's was a red phoenix.  
  
"Look at the pretty colours!" said Brandon.  
  
"Oh please. Don't you get it. Our bit beasts are the same, yet different. We all have similar attacks. We could still use the attacks that they have, but we have different attacks. Like Jonathan's Blazing Tiger Fang Attack. The Bladebleakers must have other attacks that we don't know about yet," said Melissa.  
  
"So you mean.. I can use the Tiger Claw and so can Ray. I can also use the Blazing Tiger Fang attack, but Ray can't. Your saying that Ray has another attack, that I can't use, right?" said Jonathan.  
  
"You bet," said Melissa.  
  
"None of you know that. I'm impresed she knew about it," said Kai, with an emphisize on she.  
  
"Hey! What did you mean by that! She knows a lot more than you think!" said Jonathan furiously.  
  
"Just be quiet Jonathan," snapped Melissa.  
  
"Anyhow, what is the team called?" asked Jordan.  
  
"We aren't sure about that. They didn't tell us," said Max.  
  
"I'm hungry!" said Tyson.  
  
Melissa sighed.  
  
"Okay. Jonathan, take the rest of the team to the food stands. I'll stay here and battle Lee," said Melissa.  
  
"How about we meet up together sometime. How about tommorow for breakfast at the buffet?" said Ray.  
  
"Yea. I guess. How about 8:00?" said Jonathan.  
  
"See you then," said Kai.  
  
"Now that the 30 minute break is done. It's time for the next battle!"  
  
Melissa went up to the dish. Lee did the same.  
  
"You're not going to win," said Lee, with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, we'll see about that," said Melissa.  
  
She raised her arms in the air with her beyblade and launcher.  
  
"Ready? 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Fly Dranzer!"  
  
"Go Galeon!"  
  
"Dranzer! Burning Typhood!"   
  
"Galeon! Black Lightning!"  
  
The two blades collidied and filled the staduim with a large cloud of dust. Everyone was coughing.  
  
When the staduim finally cleared. Both blades were still spinning.  
  
"Okay Dranzer! Spin Fire!"   
  
Dranzer flew into the air and landed onto of Galeon. The blade smashed into several pieces.  
  
"And the winner is Melissa.. huh? Where'd she go?"  
  
Melissa had jolted out of the staduim to meet with her teamates.  
  
The next morning  
  
"So you're saying, in order to beat them, we have to join forces?" said Melissa.  
  
The Bladebreakers and Blade Blazers were having breakfast. Tyson was odviously trying to eat the whole resturant and Max and Kenny were trying to stop him, with assistance from Jordan and Brandon. Kai, Ray, Jonathan and Melissa were talking about the new team.  
  
"That's what we're trying to say. You guys and girl are are the most powerful team around beside us, the All*Starz, the White Tigers, the Magestics, and the Demolition Boys," said Ray.  
  
"You might want to cross out the White Tigers. They wern't that hard," said Melissa.  
  
"But they are still powerful," said Ray.  
  
"Not by much," said Melissa.  
  
"Well, yes... but that's not what we're saying! We need to join forces in order for a full expectation of winning!" said Ray.  
  
"Which leads to one simple question. Would you like to joice forces to beat them?" said Kai, with his arms folded and his legs crossed, in his usual attitude.  
  
"We'll do it," siad Jonathan.  
  
"Now, just one more thing.. a team name. What can it be?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Kenny made up a bunch of names. The one we all agreed on was the Shadow Bladers. We thought it would be suitable because, they BBA doesn't know that we are joining forces. Do you like it?" asked Ray.  
  
"Sounds cool to me. Jonathan? What do you think?" asked Melissa.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?! You deal with this type of stuff!" said Jonathan.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," said Ray.  
  
"It's settled! We are now called the Shadow Bladers, but remember, not a word to Mr. Dickenson or anyone from the BBA," said Kai.  
  
"Kay," siad Melissa. 


	3. Wake up call for the BBA! New team comin...

Chapter 3: Wake up call for the BBA! New team comin' at ya!  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"  
  
A loud roar came from the so called Blade Blazers room.(since they are now supposed to be the Shadow Bladers)   
  
"JORDAN! WAKE UP NOW!"  
  
Jordan scrambled out of bed from Melissa's loud scream.  
  
"I told you to wake up 10 minutes ago! Why weren't you up!!" screamed Melissa angrily.  
  
Jonathan didn't relish this, but he got used to. Every morning, Jordan slept in about 10 minutes after Melissa woke everyone up. He always says the same excuss too.  
  
"I dreamt it! I swear, I was in this room, going through the suitcase and I changed. It felt so real!!" said Jordan.  
  
"YOU SAY THAT EVERY MORNING!" said Melissa.  
  
"Alright! Jordan, you change, and the rest of us will go to the buffet. Come on!" said Jonathan.  
  
The Bladeblakers were at the buffet too, and the Blade Blazers took the booth next to them.  
  
"Good morning!" chirped Max.  
  
"Good morning yourself," said Jonathan cheerfully.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" asked Ray.  
  
"Getting breakfast. After all, we are in a buffet," said Jonathan.  
  
"That's true. Did any of you spill the beans about the thing?" asked Kai.  
  
"What thing Kai?" asked Melissa with scarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Good," said Kai briefly.  
  
"When is our first battle?" asked Brandon.  
  
The Bladebreakers starred at Kai.  
  
"Tomorrow at 3pm," said Kai.  
  
"What's the game plan?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"Who's battle is this supposed to be?" asked Melissa.  
  
"I was meant to be ours," said Ray.  
  
"Then how about we have 2 Bladebreakers and surprise the world with on of us," said Melissa.  
  
"That's not bad," said Max.  
  
Kenny came rushing to them from the buffet table.  
  
"Tyson alert! He ate all of the food and now the waiter is coming to give us our bill, and it's not pretty," said Kenny.  
  
"We better stop him!" said Max.  
  
Max and Kenny rushed over to Tyson.  
  
"Who are we going againest?" asked Brandon.  
  
"A team called the Spin-o-matic," said Ray.  
  
"Game plan is Me in the first round, followed by Ray. And a surprise appearence by one of you," said Kai.  
  
"I'll go," said Melissa.  
  
"Ok. Melissa's going. Hey look! There's Jordan!" said Jonathan.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I ran into some guys who challenged me to a beybattle and I said no. Then they forced me to battle, but then I pulled some karate moves on them and now, here I am," said Jordan.  
  
"We didn't want to hear your life's story," said Kai.  
  
Jordan gave Kai and evil glare.  
  
"Well, It's all up to the battle to annouce this," said Jonathan.  
  
"It all depends on one battle to finish this. If we lose.." said Brandon.  
  
"We aren't going to lose. With that attitude, maybe. But if we believe in ourselves, we can always accomplish what we were meant to do," said Melissa.  
  
"Yea."  
  
  
Fast Forword!: Next Day, 2:50pm.  
  
"It's time you guys. Melissa, stay in the shadows, we can't allow them to see you," said Kai.  
  
Melissa nodded. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with black flare pants with red flames at the bottom. Her shoes were black with red lines across them.  
  
"Perfect clothing to blend in," said Ray.  
  
"Naturally," said Melissa.  
  
"Alright! It's time for the match againest the formally known Bladebreakers, which now change their name to the Shadow Bladers vs. Spin-O-Matic!"  
  
"Welcome to the Glitter Dome in the city of lights, LA!! Our dish is the classical dish!"  
  
"Team captain Kai is the silent type who uses the never knew what hit him strategy. His bit beast Dranzer has massive power, but still uncomfermed of level."  
  
"Caleb from Spin-O-Matic is an all or nothing battler, which counts on luck, just watch her launch."  
  
"Are you ready!"  
  
Caleb took 5 steps back.  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"   
  
Caleb was using the same move as Tyson in his second attemp to beat Carlos.  
  
"That's doesn't work on me!" Kai aimmed his beyblade to collid into Caleb's beyblade. It knocked Caled's blade out before it could even touch the dish.  
  
"And a quick win for Kai of the Shadow Bladers!"  
  
"Next is Ray. Ray uses speed in his movements to make his blade almost impossible to see. His bit beast Driger just makes it even worse for the opponent."  
  
"Kyla is just like Caleb. She uses all or nothing trick."  
  
Kyla took 5 steps back.  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Ray to himself.  
  
"3..2..1.. LET IT RIP!"  
  
Ray used the same strategy as Kai.  
  
"Who says you can't learn from a loner," said Ray.  
  
"The winner is Ray! The next person from the Shadow Bladers is.... hold on... this can't be right!"   
  
"Just announce it already!" screamed the audience.  
  
"It says Melissa of the Blade Blazers, but that can't be right!"  
  
"Oh it's right!"   
  
Melissa came out of the shadows.  
  
"Let's do it!" said Melissa.  
  
"Okay then! Melissa from the Shadow Bladers, at least, I think, uses the same statagies as Kai. She leaves people asking what happened! Her bit beast Dranzer..."  
  
"Actually, use Blue Dranzer for her and Red Dranzer for me," said Kai.  
  
"Okay! Red Dranzer.."  
  
"BLUE DRANZER!!" screamed Melissa the same way she screamed at Jordan earlier.  
  
"Blue Dranzer..... is the same stats as Kai, power level is still uncomfermed."  
  
"Her oppenent is Kira. She, just like her teamates, uses the all or nothing movements."  
  
This time, Kira didn't take any steps back.  
  
'What is she planning to do?' thought Melissa.  
  
"3..2..1.."  
  
Kira jumped up.   
  
'Air Attack?' "There something you should know! I have a strategy to counter every move!" Melissa moved her hands beside her with her launcher.  
  
"LET IT RIP!"(It's less time.. I know.. but just imagine)  
  
Melissa swung her arms infront of her, making her blade fly up. Kira launched and it was directly under Blue Dranzer.  
  
"Blue Dranzer! Burning Typhood!"  
  
When Blue Dranzer hit Kira's blade it went of course and landed near Kira's feet.  
  
"The winner is Melissa!"  
  
The crowd roared.   
  
"Melissa's popular with the crowd," said Ray.  
  
"That's because she can think clearly and can do almost impossible moves," said Jonathan, who had just came from the stands.  
  
"That's true," replied Ray.  
  
"Excuse me. But you didn't register Melissa, or any of the Blade Blazers in your team," said A.J. Jazzman.  
  
"Yea we did," said Kai.  
  
Kai held the regestry paper. He moved his fingers showing that their was two papers, one with the Bladebreakers, and the other with the Blade Blazers.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
It was getting late and the Shadow Bladers returned to their room, which was changed into one big room. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Oh! Hi Mr. Dickenson!" said Max.  
  
  
Phoenix: Cliffhanger!!  
Max: What's going to happen!!  
Phoenix: Not telling so there! 


End file.
